The Birth of Bill
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: The story of the day Bill was born. "When Molly Weasley went into labor with Bill, she was making dinner." Molly/Arthur


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Molly Weasley went into labor with Bill, she was making dinner. Her husband, Arthur Weasley, kept insisting that she sit down, but she was not going to let Arthur into the kitchen again after he had somehow managed to make a chicken explode while trying to make steak and potatoes. He hadn't even been working on the steak part; he had been preparing the side salad that was to be served with it. After that incident, Arthur had been banned indefinitely from the kitchen.

Normally Molly's mother, Opal, would have come down to cook for the husband and wife, but Opal had come down with a rather nasty cold the day before, and could no longer take anymore Pepper-Up Potion, for fear of her body overheating. So, Molly Weasley was up and cooking dinner. It was a relatively easy recipe, one she had made over a hundred times before. She didn't expect any trouble.

Molly turned to go grab the knife when the contractions, which had been bothering her before, but hadn't gotten that bad or that close together, started coming ten minutes apart. "Arthur?" Molly called from the kitchen. Her voice was slightly shaky and had a note of urgency to it.

Arthur rushed into the kitchen right away, throwing down a book on the uses of muggle gadgets in enchanting. He was greeted to the sight of his wife leaning against their counter, clutching her large belly. "Is something wrong, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked as her helped his wife over to a chair.

"Arthur," Molly answered as she instead started course to the doorway, "I am going into labor."

"Oh," Arthur repeated rather lamely. When he spoke again, his voice had a definite edge of panic to it. "I should go get us to the hospital then, yes?"

Molly let some of her exasperation and annoyance sneak into her tone. "Yes, Arthur, we need to get to the hospital now." It seemed like more than she had wanted to let through was actually conveyed.

When they got to the hospital, they were greeted by the cheerful Welcome Witch. Okay, saying she was cheerful was a bit of an overstatement, but she wasn't screaming at people or ripping her hair out, so she was as cheerful as any Welcome Witch was going to get. She pointed them in the general direction of the elevators and told them which floor to go to, so they had their instructions as well.

The maternity wing was packed when Molly and Arthur finally arrived. It appeared that the small amount of seer blood that the Prewitt's possessed had come into play, so of course every other Prewitt with some connection to Molly was already waiting outside the room where Molly was to give birth. He tried to make sure he didn't hear someone mutter the sex of the baby when he walked by, as he and Molly had elected to not to find out.

There was one face in the sea of the Prewitt-Weasley family (because who keeps the announcement of a baby that was part of your family a secret, especially among people that baby was also related to) that Molly recognized. She wore a broach with a large opal on it, and there was the telltale smoke of a Pepper-Up potion coming up from her ears, giving her, with her flame red hair, the appearance that she was on fire. "Mum!" Molly exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't miss the birth of my first grandchild, now can I?" Opal Prewitt replied.

"But, Mum," Molly argued, "You should be in bed. You aren't well; and why have you taken another Pepper-Up potion? The healer said that you shouldn't risk taking any more in case your body temperature rises too high."

"What's life without a little risk?" Opal dismissed the arguments of her daughter. "Besides, I'm in a hospital. If I get sick, they'll fix me."

"Mum you should lay down." Molly protested. Before her mother could argue anymore, Molly cried out, "Arthur, I need to into the room now!" Arthur wheeled his wife into the room, and some other relative came to force Opal to sit down.

* * *

After four hours of surprisingly short labor, according to the Prewitt-Weasley bunch, William Weasley came into the world. Arthur held the baby in his arms as Molly napped in the bed beside him. The healers said everything was fine, but they still wanted to make sure there weren't any complications. "He's beautiful." Opal said from behind him.

"Yes," Arthur said, handing the baby over to his grandmother without needing any prompting, "He really is."


End file.
